


Glide

by kissmekatie



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Established Relationship, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-20
Updated: 2012-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-04 00:38:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissmekatie/pseuds/kissmekatie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin's had a long week, but discovers he's not too tired for <i>some</i> kinds of sex.  Original thread & artwork that inspired this mini-fic can be found <a href="http://cabinpres-fic.dreamwidth.org/4207.html?thread=5361775#cmt5361775">here</a> on cabinpres_fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glide

"I want--Douglas--" Martin's voice was a hoarse whimper, and Douglas smoothed a hand down his lover's spine. Martin lay spread out before him, face down, a sheen of fragrant massage oil on his skin and a flush high on his cheeks.

"Shh, love," Douglas soothed. "Tell me what you need." After a grueling flight schedule interspersed with long-distance removal jobs, Martin had stumbled home completely exhausted with his back in knots. It hadn't taken much to cajole Martin into bed, not with a good, home-cooked dinner in his belly and the promise of a long, luxurious massage. 

"You," Martin screwed his face up against the pillow clenched in his arms. "I just--" he didn't finish the sentence, but rather buried his face in the abused pillow. The tips of his ears still showed, though, and they had turned a brilliant scarlet.

The corner of Douglas' mouth quirked up, and the mattress depressed under his hands as he spread himself over Martin's back. "None of that," he crooned, lips against the shell of Martin's ear. He smirked as a full-body shudder wracked the slim form beneath him. "Come now," he kissed that delicate whorl once. "Tell me," twice. "What do you need?" Thrice.

He was rewarded by one pink cheek coming into view, followed by a pale, earnest eye and the perfect profile of a freckled nose. "You," Martin whispered, eyelid at half-mast and his lips beautifully pink. "I've missed you, this, but it's been such a week, and I'm just knackered. I don't want to get you all het up and then fall asleep halfway through," he admitted, blushing even harder--if that were possible. "That's hardly fair after such a nice evening."

"No," Douglas agreed, "it wouldn't be. Luckily, there are plenty of things we can do that I think can satisfy all our present needs." Martin was charming in bed, he really was, and Douglas could never fault his generosity and attentiveness. But the amount that he _didn't_ know about sex roughly corresponded with the amount that Douglas _did_ know on the subject. "Do you trust me, Captain?" Douglas voice, pitched low, slid over Martin like warm honey, and the younger man shivered again as he nodded. "Good, then--comfortable like this?" Douglas asked, waiting for Martin's nod before proceeding. 

Placing a kiss on one freckled shoulder, Douglas knelt up long enough to snag the bottle of massage oil. He was already stradling Marin's thighs, his knees loosely bracketing his Captain's, but now he scooted a bit further up on the bed and moved so his calves sat flush against Martin's legs, slightly higher than the younger man's. Leaning down, he sucked a wet kiss to the small of Martin's back, eliciting a happy hum from the head of the bed, and then a soft moan as he worked his way down to his lover's sacrum. Martin squirmed at the soft scrape of teeth against his skin, a gentle nip and another kiss placed at each dimple that bracketed his spine, just above the swell of his arse. Douglas' hands skimmed the outside of his thighs lightly, and he obeyed the murmured command to press his legs together. 

"All right?" Douglas waited for Martin's affirmative before uncapping the oil and letting a thick rivulet run down into the crevice between Martin's thighs. A soft 'ohhh' from Martin, coupled with the slight shifting of his hips as he caught on sent a spike of heat through Douglas groin. A few languid pulls of his own hand, and his cock went from mostly-interested to rock-hard. Casting the bottle aside, he could hardly stretch himself out over Martin's lithe body fast enough. 

"Oh, oh Douglas," Martin sighed as Douglas snugged up against his back, the heat of his erection pressing steadily and then gliding into the warm, slick channel at the apex of Martin's legs. "Oh you're a genius."

"I keep telling you," Douglas huffed, half-groaning himself as Martin's body seemed to draw him in. "Still all right?" he panted, surprised at his own shortness of breath.

"Only if you move," Martin bit out, bucking his hips back and pressing his legs together a bit more. For a few moments, the only sound was the slick slide of their bodies, mingled with increasingly harsh breaths and panted half-sentences.

"Missed--you," Martin breathed in time with Douglas' thrusts, and in answer the older man slid his arms up under Martin's so that his body surrounded Martin's, limbs intertwined and fingers clasped. "Wanted--wanted you," Martin continued, eyes falling shut and brows knitting together in pleasure.

"You've no idea," Douglas growled, slowing his thrusts to a long, generous push against Martin's body. Martin's breath hitched, the head of Douglas' cock nudging past his anus and stroking the taut curve of his perineum with every thrust. "In the flight deck was the worst--you were so close, you beautiful thing, and I couldn't have you."

"Ha--ah, Douglas," Martin's head rolled on the pillow, straining back. Douglas bent his forward and their lips met in a messy kiss, more a shared breath and smear of heat than a proper kiss. "Close," Martin breathed, and Douglas nodded. 

Douglas moved his hands back, unlinking their fingers but giving himself a bit more to work with. Martin's appreciative cry assured him it was worth it as he snapped his hips forward. Martin began rocking in counterpoint, hips hitching into the mattress and then back against Douglas' cock. Sweat beaded on Douglas' upper lip, and he could smell the tang of it on Martin's skin where he rested his cheek against his partner's neck. "Love you," he growled, breath hot in Martin's ear. "You know I do, and you know you're mine." He had time to see a silly, besotted grin split Martin's face and then the body under him locked tight, thighs tensing hard around him. Douglas shouted, half in surprise and half in agonizing pleasure. His whole body clenched as he came, white spangles dotting his vision and the roar of his own pulse blotting out the sound of Martin's pleasured cries.

It took him a moment, collapsed limp and panting on top of Martin, to realize that the younger man was giggling. "Normally," Douglas swallowed, mouth dry. "I would be offended. I thought that wasn't altogether laughable."

"No," Martin snickered, flopping his hand around until he could mesh his fingers with Douglas' again. "It's not--it was good. Fantastic. I just...you know how I tensed up?"

Douglas huffed. "As if I could have forgotten."

Martin giggled, a truly ridiculous and yet incredibly endearing sound. "That was actually a cramp," he laughed. "You owe my left leg a massage now."


End file.
